gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thomas0802
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the File:225243 422204981195243 128110380 n.jpg page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Ilan xd (Talk) 23:59, February 22, 2013 RE: Hello Thomas, and welcome to the Wiki! When you want to create a page, click the "Contribute", which appears on the upper right of (alomst) every page in the Wiki. It will show you several options, click "Add a Page", and then you can also name the article you want to create. After you did all these actions, start editing! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:31, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Wiki, Thomas. You're the first "newbie" on the wiki who actually adds quality articles without major mistakes. Keep it on, and maybe, you'll be promoted to patroller soon! ''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 17:19, March 22, 2013 (UTC) GTA Advance Userbox Hi Tommy. I made you the GTA Advance Userbox you requested. If you want it to say something else, then just tell me and I will sort it out. The Userbox is Template:Userbox:GTA Advance 2. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 21:45, March 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: First thing first, you have to remain civil; don't call him and idiot and ignore everything he says. Secondly, all of his edits have been reverted, so this little fight with him is done, for now. As for "keeping him out the Wiki", kinda impossible, as he can just come back with a new account on a different computer, unless you want to call a cyber police force to hunt him down -- I'm joking. But seriously, anytime he would come back, just ignore what he says and revert his edits. Then report him to either me, Mikey, Vaulty or any other admin and he's blocked. -- `'ILan (XD • • Home )''' 12:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ola Tomás. Isto é um bocado mais sério: Há uns anos atrás, havia um vandâlo aqui na GTA Wiki, que vandalizava páginas, não me lembro bem por quê, acho que teve uma discussão com um dos administradores, ou uma coisa assim, e começou a fazer porcaria aqui e desde que isso aconteceu que aparece cá, volta e meia com novas contas, só para vandalizar. E depois criou a GTA 5 Wiki, onde retirou toda a informação que tinhamios cá sobre o GTA V para levar lá para a Wiki dele. Ele só faz treta...nós bloqueamos as inúmeras contas dele, mas ele aparece sempre e como o Ilan disse, não podemos mantê-lo fora da Wiki para sempre... Mas nós temos de estar sempre atentos. Obrigado por tentares ajudar, Tomás, a tua ajuda é muito apreciada. :) Até à próxima vez, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 12:21, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Userbox Ok Tommy, I've changed the Userbox so it says it's the worst game. Once again, the Userbox is Template:Userbox:GTA Advance 2.